Why Ninjas DON'T have Internet
by Kasek
Summary: Naruto and the gang use a chatroom. Chaos ensues. What else needs to be said?
1. Chapter 1

**Kasek: **Okay, I wrote this because I was bored. And IM fics are funny. The disclaimer will be recited by… Sasuke!

**Naruto:** It's always about Sasuke!

**Kasek: ** If it's always about Sasuke, then why is the series named after you?

**Naruto:** … I have my own series?

**Sasuke:** (knocks out Naruto) Kasek does not own Naruto. However, I just did.

**Kasek: **Ha, ha, clever joke. (sarcasm) Let's start the insanity!

* * *

**Why Ninjas DON'T Have Internet**

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**SasukeFan328 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **hlo, evrybdy!

**SasukeFan328: **Can't you type like a normal person, Naruto?

**Ramenkage810:** npe! LOL

**Avenger723:** … Why am I even here?

**SasukeFan328: **Because you love me!

**Avenger723:** … I don't think so.

**SasukeFan923 has signed on.**

**Butterfly51 has signed on.**

**Troublesome922 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **Hi, guyz!

**SasukeFan328:** Hello, Ino-pig.

**SasukeFan923:** Nice to see you, too, billboard brow.

**Avenger723: **...

**Butterfly51: **(munches on chips)

**Troublesome922:** Refer to my name.

**Ramenkage810: **GAH! Which 1 iz which?

**Avenger723: **… Idiot.

**Mushi123 has signed on.**

**DogsRock77 has signed on.**

**UH1227 has signed on.**

**Mushi123: **Greetings.

**DogsRock77: **Yo!

**UH1227: **Hello, everybody.

**Ramenkage810: **GAH! How do u guyz _do_ that?

**UH1227:** Do what?

**Ramenkage810: **Sign on at the same time. Are you guys at a net café or something?

**SasukeFan328:** Yes, Naruto, we all are… except for you apparently. On a side-note, I guess you _can_ type like a normal person.

**Ramenkage810: **Uh… H1 5h1n0! H1 K1b4! H1...Who are you?

**UH1227: **hgbhghgyhgyhgyhytgghuyhy

**Ramenkage810:** Huh? I'm confused. I can't read that.

**DogsRock77:** Now look what you did, Naruto! She fainted on the keyboard! (A/N1)

**Ramenkage810: **_She_? Who's _she_?

**FreeBird73 has signed on.**

**FreeBird73:** Hinata, your father requests your presence back at the estate.

**Ramenkage810: **Uh, Hinata's not here…

**FreeBird73: **Her _screen-name_ is on the list.

**Avenger723: **You'll have to pick her up. She's at the Konoha Net Café. Also…

**UH1227 has signed off.**

**Avenger723: **Now no one will think she's still here.

**FreeBird73: **Thanks, BRT.

**FreeBird73 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810:** Wait, UH1227 was Hinata? What's up with her screen name?

**SasukeFan328: **Think _long _and _hard_.

**Ramenkage810:** GAH! She's turned into another Uchiha fangirl!

**Avenger723: **Idiot.

(All nod)

* * *

**Kasek: **Okay… I'll try to put up more chapters soon. Though I doubt anyone will be reading this. I mean, there are just WAY too many Naruto fics out there.

(A/N1: I actually did try to bang my head on the keyboard; however, that doesn't really register any keys, so I had to press my head on it softly. Not too comfortable. Did you know that four of the letters used to spell Hyuga are touching each other?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kasek: **Wow, I got six reviews in about 12 hours. That's a new record for me. THANK YOU ALL! Oh yeah, Pinksakurablossom asked what Hinata's screen name meant. I am _kind_ of sorry I never said that. UH means Uzumaki Hinata; however, Naruto misinterprets it as Uchiha Hinata. Okay, how about we get Neji to do the (ever hated) disclaimer!

**FreeBird73: **(Away Message) I am currently busy due to the affairs of the Hyuga Clan.

**Kasek: **You can't fool me, we haven't started the insanity yet.

**Neji:** (curses under his breath) Kasek does not own Naruto.

**Kasek: **Okay then, _now _the insanity begins.

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810:** Huh, looks like nobody's on. Oh, well. Maybe if I just wait long enough…

**UH1227 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **Hi, Hinata!

**UH1227: **Who told you who I was Hinata?

**Ramenkage810: **Uh… Sasuke and Neji.

**UH1227: **Oh…

**Ramenkage810: **Hey, Hinata…

**UH1227:** Yes?

**Ramenkage810: **What's up with your screen name? It doesn't mean Uchiha Hinata does it?

**UH1227: **No.

**Ramenkage810:** Oh. Okay. Then what does it mean?

(Silence)

**Ramenkage810: **Hinata?

**FreeBird73 has signed on.**

**Weaponzgurl39 has signed on.**

**YOUTH1127 has signed on.**

**UH1227: **Hello, Brother.

**FreeBird73: **Hello, Hinata.

**Weaponzgurl39: **Hi, guys!

**YOUTH1127:** GREETINGS, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!

**Ramenkage810: **Bushy Brow has friends?

**Weaponzgurl39:** (reaches across the Internet and strangles Naruto)

**Ramenkage810: **I was kidding! Wow, I wish I could do that, right, Hinata?

**UH1227:** hgybyuuyuyuyuyuyyyyyy

**FreeBird73: **BRB

(silence)

After a while…

**UH1227: **Sorry about that, Hinata fainted again.

**UH1227 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810: **Man, now I'll never know what Hinata's screen name means.

**Weaponzgurl39: **(sighs) Naruto, is it just me, or does _everyone in the village _know besides you?

**YOUTH1127: **Know what?

**Weaponzgurl39: **What Hinata's screen name means.

**YOUTH1127: **I believe that you are right, Tenten.

**FreeBird73: **I'm back. And I agree.

**Ramenkage810: **How come you got back here so fast? It took you forever to get to Hinata!

**Weaponzgurl39: **Despite evidence to the contrary, Naruto has a brain. What's with the time difference?

**YOUTH1127:** I, too, wish to know.

**FreeBird73: **Do you know how many computers the Hyuga clan has?

**Ramenkage810: **No.

**FreeBird73:** Exactly.

**Ramenkage810: **Why didn't you just use Byakugan?

**FreeBird73: **…

**Weaponzgurl39: **Naruto, give it back.

**Ramenkage810: **Huh?

**Weaponzgurl39: **Neji's brain. GIVE. IT. BACK!

**Ramenkage810: **I didn't take it! I swear!

**UH1227 has signed on.**

**Weaponzgurl39: **(uses Twin Rising Dragons on Naruto)

**UH1227:** rytghuhyjujytgtgfr

**FreeBird73: -**EDITED- BRB

**Ramenkage810: **Oh, no! Poor, poor, Naruto… Hey, wait a minute!

**Weaponzgurl39: **Huh, I guess you didn't take it…

**YOUTH1127: **DO NOT WORRY, TENTEN! I WILL TRACK DOWN THE UNYOUTHFUL THIEF, AND USE MY OWN YOUTHFULNESS TO DEFEAT HIM!

**YOUTH1127 has signed off.**

**Weaponzgurl39: **Lee, wait! Bye, Naruto!

**Weaponzgurl39 has signed off.**

**UH1227:** They're gone… And I think Hinata will be out for a lot longer this time. You should sign off, too.

**UH1227has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810: **I guess Neji's right…

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**Kasek:** Will Hinata ever stop fainting? Will Naruto ever find out what Hinata's screen name _really _means? Why do we care? As long as I can keep the fun coming, I believe the answers are NO and NO! I think I'll put the Sand Trio in the next one… Here is a list of all of the screen names so far-

**Ramenkage810- Naruto**

**Avenger723- Sasuke**

**SasukeFan328- Sakura**

**SasukeFan923- Ino**

**Butterfly51- Choji**

**Troublesome922- Shikamaru**

**Mushi123- Shino**

**DogsRock77- Kiba**

**UH1227- Hinata**

**FreeBird73- Neji**

**Weaponzgurl39- Tenten**

**YOUTH1127- Lee**

To Yumi- You got them all right! Here are some cyber-cookies for ya! To answer your questions, I picked Butterfly51 because 'Cho' means 'butterfly', and when he eats the pills, he turns into a ninja butterfly thing. As for Shino, 'Mushi' means 'insect'. And I think I'll use that idea of yours for Kakashi. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kasek: **……………

**Glasses229: **I apologize for the inconvenience. Kasek has gone into shock at the sheer amount of views and reviews he's gotten. In the meantime, I will act as his replacement.

First off, there seems to be a little confusion among all of the laughter. Vampirewitch mentioned that we should clear something up. It has been brought to Kasek's attention, as well as mine, that there is a possibility that many people might not understand Hinata's "brother" remark. For those of you who have not seen either the Japanese version or the latest English episodes (or any other language that Hinata does this), Hinata, despite being Neji's cousin, always calls him her brother. Also, Kasek does not own Naruto.

**Kasek: **… What happened? I remember something… over 400 hits? Over 20 positive reviews? I'm… liked? I'm so touched… Now, let's open the ninja chatroom of DOOM before I faint again!

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**Avenger723:** … Looks like nobody else is on.

**SandLover119 has signed on.**

**TessenGirl823 has signed on.**

**PuppetMaster515 has signed on.**

**Avenger723: **...Spoke too soon. I thought this was a _Konoha_ chatroom.

**PuppetMaster515: **What makes you think we're _not_ from Konoha?

**Avenger723: **There's only one team that I know that has a puppet master, a tessen girl, and a sand lover. And they're _not_ from Konoha.

**TessenGirl823: **He's got you there.

**Puppetmaster515: **(grumbles)

**Avenger723: **Oh, well, at least you guys are better company than the "Ramenkage".

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Avenger723: **…Itachi's behind this, I know he is…

**Ramenkage810: **Hiya!

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810: **Why'd Sasuke leave?

**SandLover119: **…That was Uchiha?

**Ramenkage810: **Yep. Do I know you guys?

**PuppetMaster515: **Depends; who are you?

**Ramenkage810: **I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! Believe it!

**PuppetMaster525:** In that case… Nope, sorry, never heard of ya.

**Ramenkage810: **Darn.

**IchaIcha915 has signed on.**

**IchaIcha915: **Yo.

**Ramenkage810: **I see you have taken time away from your precious book to talk to us, Kakashi-sensei!

**IchaIcha915:** Actually, I just discovered IchaIcha Online. I'm just here while I wait for my downloads.

**Ramenkage810: **Double darn.

**IchaIcha915:** And how are you three doing?

**PuppetMaster415:** Fine, thank you.

**TessenGirl823: **I'll be fine as long as _you_ stay away from me. (A/N: The Icha Icha series _is_ quite famous.)

**SandLover119: **… Better.

**IchaIcha915: **Good to know.

**Ramenkage810: **You know these guys, Kakashi-sensei?

**IchaIcha915:** Oh, look. My download finished. See ya.

**IchaIcha915 has signed off.**

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**Avenger723:** Hmm… I guess it was just coincidence. What happened while I was away?

**Ramenkage810: **Nothing really. Kakashi-sensei dropped by, and he seems to know these three.

**Avenger723:** …… Well, at least listening to you is better than listening to Lee's "youth" talk.

**YOUTH1127 has signed on.**

**YOUTH1127:**YOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTHYOUTH

**YOUTH1127 has signed off.**

**Avenger723: **Okay, there is _no way_ that _that_ was a coincidence. There is someone spying on my every move… someone who doesn't like me…

**Ramenkage810: **But who could it be?

**Avenger723: **Wait a second… it's you three, isn't it!

**PuppetMaster415: **Are _you_ accusing _us_ of spying on your internet life?

**Ramenkage810:** You _are_ the only other people here.

**PuppetMaster415: **What about _you_?

**Ramenkage810:** What _about_ me?

**TessenGirl823: **He's implying that _you're _the spy, genius.

**Ramenkage810: **I didn't think anyone else thought I was a genius!

(All sweatdrop)

**TessenGirl823: **It's called _sarcasm; _it means I'm implying that you're _not_ a genius, genius.

**Ramenkage810: **... -

**SandLover119:** Forget it; you're sarcasm is wasted on him.

**SandLover119 has signed off.**

**TessenGirl823: **Gaara, wait!

**TessenGirl823 has signed off.**

**PuppetMaster415: **Uh… bye!

**PuppetMaster415 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810:** Wait… if SandLover was Gaara, then… KANKURO!

**Avenger723:** Took you long enough, loser.

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**YOUTH1127 has signed on.**

**YOUTH1127:** Is your youthful plan to turn Sasuke into a youthful shinobi working, Naruto?

**Ramenkage810: **Yep!

**YOUTH1127: **Keep up the good work, Naruto! (does the nice guy pose)

**YOUTH1127 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810:** Wow, it was almost too easy to recruit Lee into my prank. I wonder if I can keep it going… wait, why am I typing this?

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**Kasek: **GASP! NARUTO'S THE SPY! Oh, well; at least you, the readers, know that Naruto does not plan to kill Sasuke… but does Sasuke know that? Credit to Yumi of the Village of Music for both Kakashi's screen name and the idea for Lee's appearance. Also, for those of you wondering (which is probably most, if not all), tessen is Japanese for the kind of fan that Temari uses, although Temari's is much larger than the standard.


	4. Sister Takeover 1: Snape Fanclub

**Why Ninjas Don't Have Internet, Part Four: Snape Fanclub of Konoha**

**esper: **It's a Big Sister Takeover! Kasek is tied up in the basement and I, his infinitely cleverer and much more talented older sister, am writing this chapter instead. There's already someone at with the name esper, this is not, I repeat NOT me. Just talk to my little brother if you need me (heart)

**esper:** Anyway, Naruto and all associated trademarks are not in any way the property of the authors, with the exception that Kabuto's heart... is mine! (heart)

-----------------------------------

**-SlytherinHeadOfHouse has joined channel #konoha**

**SlytherinHeadOfHouse: **Greetings, my future minions

**SasukeFan328:** Huh? Minions of what?

**Glasses229: **Why, the Snape Fanclub of Konoha of course!

**-Glasses229 whispers to SlytherinHeadOfHouse: **go along with it, it's easier to lure them in this way

**SasukeFan328:** Huh? You totally lost me. What's a snape?

**UH1227:** Sakura-san, you do not know about Snape-sensei?

**Ramenkage810:** Oh oh oh I KNOW THIS ONE! He's that mean old JERK from the harry potter books! man i HATE that guy! believe it!

**UH1227: **tydghcvbbbbbbbbbbb

**Ramenkage810: **you know, hinata should really get that narcolepsy problem looked into, she can't just faint all the time like that

**SasukeFan923: **You mean noodle-lord here knows a word that big?

**SasukeFan328: **Neji-san, please wake up Hinata-chan

**FreeBird73:** As is my duty as a member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan.

**-FreeBird73 is AFK: waking up the cousin who thinks she's my sister**

**Avenger723: **Harry is right to seek revenge against Snape. He murdered the last person he had to rely on

**-FreeBird73 has returned (away 0:23)**

**UH1227: **I am sorry everyone for being an inconvenience

**SasukeFan328: **it's fine, hinata-chan :)

**UH1227: **But Sasuke-san, I do not think that what Snape-sensei did could really be considered murder. I think he really had good intentions

**Ramenkage810: **good intentions! no way! that guy is evil through and through, believe it!

**-FreeBird73 is AFK: catching the cousin before she hits the floor, gagging the twerp before I hit the roof**

**Avenger723: **lol

**-FreeBird73 has returned (away 0:47)**

**SlytherinHeadOfHouse: **I agree that Snape-sensei is a delightfully twisted individual as only someone with an affinity for snakes could be.

**UH1227: **I believe that everyone should be given a chance to prove themselves, Snape-sensei will come through for us in the end

**Glasses229: **He is definitely going to betray Voldemort-sama. All underlings who are smarter than their masters eventually do that

**SlytherinHeadOfHouse: **o rly?

**-Glasses229 whispers to SlytherinHeadOfHouse: **why, exactly like how you betrayed Konoha, my lord!

**-SlytherinHeadOfHouse whispers to Glasses229: **oh, yes, that was rather evil of me, heh heh

**SasukeFan923: **I think that Snape-sensei is totally gorgeous... second only to Sasuke-kun! (heart)

**SasukeFan328: **Shows what standards you have to settle for, Ino-pig!

**SasukeFan923: **Your forehead is so big that Hagrid-san mistook you for a fellow half-giant, Billboard Brow!

**Ramenkage810: **woohooooo! catfiiiight!

**FreeBird73: **How the !#$ did you get loose

**YOUTH1127: **He overcame with the power of YOUTH!

**UH1227: **If you look at the facts closely, I believe it is clear that Snape-sensei is innocent and Dumbledore-sama asked him to do what he did for the greater good

**Glasses229: **I think it's clear that Snape-sensei is going to usurp Voldemort-sama and rule the magical world as his reward for enduring years of no one knowing his true talents :)

**esper: **i know your true talents, kabuto-san! (heart)

**-esper has been kicked from #konoha by IchaIcha915 (this channel is for official konoha ninja only)**

**SasukeFan328: **Well, I'm not really into the Harry Potter thing anyways, especially if INO-PIG reads it

**SasukeFan923: **I guess just because you have a huge head doesn't mean you have a big enough brain to appreciate good literature BILLBOARD BROW

**Avenger723: **I personally despise Snape-sensei as a character, but it sounds like everyone but me and Sakura-chan is interested in joining your fanclub

**SlytherinHeadOfHouse: **oh, you are more interested than you think, Sasuke-kun...

**Avenger723: **Hey, who are you, anyway? It's obvious that Glasses229 is that Yakuushi Kabuto guy, but you...?

**IchaIcha915: **...hmmmmm?

**-IchaIcha915 casts a lazy yet evil eye at Glasses229 and smiles.**

**-Glasses229 has parted the channel (flee-from-kakashi jutsu!)**

**/quit**

**You have disconnected from server irc.konoha.nin**

Little do the genin of Konoha realize... that, among many other things, Kabuto-san is an authentic black-hat hacker. Next time esper takes time out of her busy IRC schedule to write for him... he'll teach them why not to use beta versions of Nindows!

Little Brother will be returning shortly, as soon as I find the key to that lock.

**SNAPE IS INNOCENT, YA'LL! **thank you. (heart)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kasek:** Grr… man, my sister tied me up and locked me in the basement. And she even lost the key! She's lucky she wrote a good chapter, because those ropes really hurt. As a side note, people (who shall not be named) are asking who esper is. Esper pointed it out herself: she's my sister. Of course, she only pointed that out at the beginning author's note, and I have the tendency to skip those, myself. Also, SlytherinHeadOfHouse _is_ Orochimaru, and the only screen name I did not have any part in creating. However, I'll think I'll keep it. Let me say just one more thing: 1000 HITS! WOOHOO! Ahem… How about I have one of my OC nins (who, fortunately for you guys, will NOT be a part of this fic) do the disclaimer this time? Umm… Karasu, you do it!

**Karasu:** Kasek does not own Naruto, only Teams 5 and 6 (minus Ibiki).

**Koumoriko:** KARASU! How many times do I HAVE to tell you, DON'T TALK!

**Karasu:** B-but, Kasek told me to do it!

**Koumoriko:** Oh, well that's okay then, because he's the one who created _my_ Ookamimaru… (sigh)

**Ookamimaru:** Can we just get this started now?

**Ramenkage810: **… And right then and there, Lee just "happened" to sign on!

**Troublesome922: **Wow. That's actually pretty smart. Do you use up all of your brainpower for your pranks? I'm still surprised you can _spell_.

**Butterfly51: **(nods while munching on chips)

**Ramenkage810:** What's _that_ supposed to mean?

**Troublesome922: **How troublesome…

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**Avenger723:** Doesn't look like anyone evil is on. How are you guys doing?

**Ramenkage810:** I'm fine.

**Troublesome922:** My day's been troublesome, but other than that, fine.

**Butterfly51: **(stops munching on chips)

**Avenger723:** What's wrong?

**Butterfly51:** YOU! You're not Sasuke!

**Avenger723: **What makes you say that?

**Butterfly51: **The fact that you're even typing to us like that is proof enough! Besides, you're being nice!

**Avenger723: **I see you've seen through my disguise! I'm really…

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**ANBU69 has signed on.**

**ANBU 69: **Someone you don't even know!

**Avenger723 has signed on. **

**Avenger723: **Finally, I'm on! Stupid computer kept saying I was already on…

**ANBU69: **Hiya!

**Avenger723:** ITACHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**ANBU69: **Eep!

**ANBU69 has signed off.**

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810: **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't know that was Itachi's account! Man, that worked better than I ever DREAMED it would!

**Troublesome922:** Don't tell me that was another of your pranks!

**Ramenkage810:** Yep! I was going to prank just you guys, but I didn't know that that account belonged to Itachi! And then Sasuke signed on! LOL!

**Troublesome922:** And who was the unfortunate soul that got stuck with the job of posing as Sasuke and Itachi?

**Ramenkage810:** Konohamaru, why do you ask?

**Troublesome922: **Did anyone forget to tell you that as a side hobby from training and vengeance, Sasuke's a HACKER!

**Ramenkage810: **… and your point is?

**Troublesome922: **My POINT is that Sasuke probably knows where he is, and will probably maim Konohamaru for that prank!

**Ramenkage810: **(gasp!)

**Troublesome922: **Not only that, but he'll probably track this whole thing back to you!

**Ramenkage810: **I better go! See ya!

**Ramnkage810 has signed off.**

**LeafPrince1230 has signed on.**

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**LeafPrince1230:** Man, that was great!

**Avenger723: **I must admit, using that loser's own prank against him was a stroke of genius.

**Troublesome922:** Thanks for letting me us in on it.

**Butterfly51: **(nods while resuming chip munching)

**LeafPrince1230: **Yeah, I bet you that Boss is hiding in the woods! Thanks for letting me use Itachi's account, Sasuke!

**Avenger723:** Not like he uses it anymore.

Somewhere far away…

"About time it let me through! It kept saying that I was already logged on!"

"Itachi, what are you doing? Why don't you just use your normal account?"

"I use my old one whenever I need to access Konoha files. I'm surprised that they haven't banned me from the ANBU site yet."

**Kasek: **Personally, I think this was one of the better ones that I wrote. Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kasek:** Hiya! Sorry I'm late with this one! Weekends are weekends… and multiple fanfics aren't good.

People seem to be a _bit_ confused with chapter four. (And yes, I did say this last chapter) Esper is my sister. She makes mistakes, like everyone else. She wanted some authenticity, but she had never actually watched a single JP episode in her life. So, I am being forced to apologize for her for any mistakes she made with the honorifics. Now, let's start this already!

**Kabuto:** You're forgetting something…

**Kasek: **Huh? Oh, yeah… Ahem, I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto (except my fics and my OCs).

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **What? Nobody's on? Man…

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **Sasuke! Hello, nice to see you. Uh-oh, I gotta go. Bye!

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**Avenger723: **Loser. Even when typing, he's a bad liar. Wait… why am I typing this? Naruto must be rubbing off on me…

**SasukeFan328 has signed on.**

**SasukeFan923 has signed on.**

**SasukeFan328: **Hi, Sasuke!

**SasukeFan923: **Hi, Sasuke!

**Avenger723:** …NARUTO! AFTER ITACHI, YOU'RE NEXT!

**SasukeFan328:** Naruto? What's he got to do with anything? Me and Ino just came to the Konoha Net Café together. You're the only other person on.

**SasukeFan923:** Although normally I hate to agree with Forehead Girl on anything besides you, she's right.

**Avenger723:** Never mind.

**Glasses229 has signed on.**

**Glasses229: **Hello.

**Avenger723:** What do you want, Kabuto?

**Glasses229: **Just because we're enemies doesn't mean we can't be civil.

**All: **…Yes it does.

**Glasses229:** If that's how you want it…

**Glasses229 has signed off.**

**UH1227 has signed on.**

**UH1227: **Hello, everyone.

**SasukeFan328: **Hello, Hinata.

**SasukeFan923:** Hey, Hinata.

**Avenger723: **…Goodbye.

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**UH1227:** I didn't make him sign off, did I? I'm sorry.

**SasukeFan328: **Don't worry about it; Naruto told us he'd tell us _whenever_ Sasuke is on.

**SasukeFan923:** Yep! And he didn't even ask us for anything in return! Wasn't that nice?

**UH1227: **ugghytttttttttgthygthy

**SasukeFan328: **Now look what you did, Ino-pig!

**SasukeFan923: **You brought it up, Billboard Brow!

**SasukeFan328:** Ino-pig!

**SasukeFan923: **Billboard Brow!

Later that day…

**SasukeFan328:** Ino-pig!

**SasukeFan923:** Billboard Brow!

**DogsRock77:** Sheesh, how long have they been at this?

**SasukeFan328: **Ino-pig!

**Troublesome922: **They've been like this since before I got here. Girls are so troublesome…

**SasukeFan923: **Billboard Brow!

**DogsRock77:** What are they fighting over, anyways?

**SasukeFan328: **Ino-pig!

**Troublesome922:** If I knew, I would tell you. This fighting is getting so troublesome…

**SasukeFan923: **Billboard Brow!

**Mushi123:** Such typing is not polite to the other members. That is the rule.

**SasukeFan328 has been kicked off.**

**SasukeFan923 has been kicked off.**

**DogsRock77:** Shino, I didn't know you could do that!

**Mushi123:** You must adhere to the rules on the Internet just as well as you do to the shinobi rules. That is the rule.

**Troublesome922:** Well, thanks anyway. I guess they made you an admin because of your strictness.

**Mushi123: **I was doing my duty. Report to me if you have any more problems.

**Mushi123 has signed off.**

**DogsRock77: **Hmm… maybe we can use Shino as a threat to make them behave. There's no need to kick them off if they start behaving themselves, right? We can consider him our "ace in the hole." :)

**UH1227:** I must've fainted… how long was I out?

**DogsRock77:** Gah! Don't do that!

**UH1227: **Where did Sakura and Ino go?

**Troublesome922: **Shino just booted them off. They were fighting… again.

**UH1227: **For how long?

**DogsRock77:** I don't know; they've probably been at it for hours.

**UH1227:** utybvuktbvukrbukbvkrn

**Troublesome922: **…Troublesome…

**Kasek:** Tell me what you think! I don't know if this one's as funny as the others, so I need feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kasek: **Sorry it took so long to make this; I kind of ran out of ideas and started working on other things.Thanks for your advice, guys! Especially darkcollision and esper (my sister esper, not whoever the other one is); you told me that apparently, nobody really cares about that rule. Besides, I'm too funny to delete! Now is not the time to give up! For those who want to know where it said I shouldn't even be posting this, check the content guidelines.

Actually, this whole thing has given me an idea for a chapter! But before I go, I would like to thank you guys again; if this fic ever goes 'bye-bye', I'll have a back-up (and unfortunately, reformatted) copy. This special disclaimer goes to… you guys!

**Readers:** Kasek does not own Naruto! And if FF removes this, someone's going to get hurt!

**Kasek:** That makes me feel so much better… On with the ever classic chapter that almost everyone seems to put in their Internet fics!

---

**IchaIcha915:** Have you guys ever heard of It's a really great place to go and just read to your heart's content.

**Troublesome922:** I don't think that it was a good idea to bring that up…

**Ramenkage810: **Read? No thanks, I prefer to eat ramen and train to become Hokage!

**Avenger723: **Hence, the name.

**SasukeFan328:** I've never heard of that place before. I don't think I want to go there, since you seem to like it so much…

**IchaIcha915: **Don't worry, Sakura; they have more age-appropriate stories for you guys.

**Ramenkage810:** Hmm… I feel the overwhelming urge to go see what you guys are talking about.

**Troublesome922:** I'm getting out of here before this gets too troublesome.

**Troublesome922 has signed off.**

**Avenger723:** Why do I get the horrible feeling that he knows something we don't?

**Ramenkage810:** There are way too many categories to choose from!

**SasukeFan328: **Well, what kind of categories are there?

**Ramenkage810:** Well, there's Anime/Manga, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Movies, Misc., And TV shows.

**Avenger723:** Well, it's too late to go back… choose Anime/Manga.

**Ramenkage810:** Okay, now I have to choose a topic.

**Ramenkage810: **AH!

**Avenger723: **That doesn't sound too good…

**SasukeFan328:** What is it Naruto?

**Ramenkage810:** There's a topic labeled Naruto!

**IchaIcha915:** Uh, Naruto? I wouldn't go in there if I were you…

**Ramenkage810: **Too late.

**SasukeFan328:** What's it about, Naruto?

**Ramenkage810:** Well, I think it's about these ninjas named Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Is that a coincidence or what?

**IchaIcha915 has signed off.**

**SasukeFan328:** That's weird. What other characters are there?

**Ramenkage810:** Well, there's people named Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino… WAIT A MINUTE!

**Avenger723:** Are you telling me that they've been making a profit off of our lives? After Itachi, they're next…

**Ramenkage810:** I thought I was after Itachi?

**Avenger723:** …

**SasukeFan328:** Well, find something interesting, Naruto.

**Ramenkage810:** Here's something… "Why Ninjas DON'T Have Internet."

**SasukeFan328:** …but we do have Internet. And why is it labeled "Ninjas"? Plural form is still "Ninja", isn't it?

**Avenger723:** Well Naruto, just give us a basic summary.

**Ramenkage810:** Okay.

(Silence)

**Ramenkage810:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**SasukeFan328:** What's so funny?

**Ramenkage810:** THIS FANFIC! Here's the link, you guys. (A/N: He emails it.)

**Avenger723**: I guess I'll take a look.

**SasukeFan328:** If Sasuke's doing it, then so will I!

**Avenger723:** …

**SasukeFan328:** …

**Avenger723:** If I ever find the one who "wrote" this, I'm going to make their life _miserable._

**SasukeFan328:** DITTO! THAT PUNK IS USING OUR PERSONAL CONVERSATIONS JUST TO GET SOME LAUGHS!

**Kasek814 has signed on.**

**Kasek814:** Hiya!

**SasukeFan328:** YOU!

**Kasek814:** Me?

**SasukeFan328:** YES, YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER SPYING ON US!

**Avenger723:** …Got it. Here you go, Sakura.

**SasukeFan328:** Thanks.

**Kasek814:** Got what?

**Avenger723:** Your address.

**Kasek814:** o-O

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**SasukeFan328 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810:** If I were you, I'd start running now.

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**Kasek814:** ……

---

**Kasek:** Well, sorry about the wait. If you guys want to look at my other works, go ahead. I don't mind. Of course, this is still the most popular one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kasek**: I'm back! Sorry to keep everybody waiting! I've just been caught up in stuff, and well... alright, I'm just lazy, I admit it.

Disc.: I don't own Naruto (The horror! A regular disclaimer!)

Note: Forgive me if anyone seems... OOC. You'll see what I mean...

* * *

Chapter 8

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810:** How come no one's ever on when I sign in? It's like they know I'm coming or something... Oh, well, just got to wait a sec, and someone is _bound_ to come on...

**ScarletWeasel69 has signed on.**

**Nansame318 has signed on.**

**Nansame318: **Ah, it feels good to to take a break once in a while, doesn't it?

**ScarletWeasel69: **...hn.

**Ramenkage810: **Hiya!

**Nansame318: **Oh, hello.

**ScarletWeasel69: **...hn.

**Ramenkage810:** You remind me of Sasuke, always "hn-ing".

**ScarletWeasel69: **Sasuke? I know him... how is he?

**Ramenkage810: **Same as ever, "I must avenge my clan" this and "I'm an avenger" that. How do you know him?

**ScarletWeasel69:** We're... acquaintances. Though I must say, I haven't really talked to him since before the "incident".

**Ramenkage810:** "Incident"?

**ScarletWeasel69: **The one where he lost his family... I lost contact with him after that happened.

**Ramenkage810:** Oh, so you're _really_ old acquaintances...

**Nansame318: **I feel like I'm being ignored...

**IchaIcha915 has signed on.**

**YOUTH11 has signed on.**

**IchaIcha915: **Yo.

**YOUTH11: **GREETINGS, YOUTH OF KONOHA!

**Ramenkage810:** Sensei! BB-sensei!

**ScarletWeasel69:** ...hn.

**Nansame318:** Youth? I resent that; I'm probably older than you are!

**YOUTH11:** (GASP) HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DIMMING! WE MUST HELP HIM!

**IchaIcha915: **Calm down; you can't do anything from here.

**YOUTH11: **I guess you're right... DARN YOU FOR BEING SO COOL, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!

**FireMonkey1018 has signed on.**

**CrimsonSun611 has signed on.**

**IchaIcha915: **Nice of you to join us. I see you're together, as usual.

**FireMonkey1018: **Didn't expect to see you two on, let alone at the same time.

**YOUTH11: **WE ARE ETERNAL RIVALS! I WILL FOLLOW HIM EVERYWHERE, EVEN TO THE DARKEST CORNERS OF THE INTERNET!

**CrimsonSun611: **I don't think you'd really want to do that...

**YOUTH11: **Why not?

**CrimsonSun611: **Just... because... you wouldn't...

**Nansame318: **You guys must know each other personally, I assume?

**CrimsonSun611:** Yes... and I'll have you know that I am a woman, not a guy!

**YOUTH11: **Did somebody say, er, type my name?

**Nansame318: **Wait, so you're Gai? Then that means... I challenge you to a duel!

**YOUTH11: **YOSH! I SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN REKINDLED!

**ScarletWeasel69: **I need to be going now... nice to see you, Naruto...

**ScarletWeasel69 has signed off.**

**Nansame318: **Hey, wait for me! Sorry, Gai, our duel will have to wait...

**YOUTH11: **YOSH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!

**Nansame318 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810: **Hey... wait a minute...

**FireMonkey1018: **What?

**Ramenkage810:** WHO ARE YOU? I mean, I know who the others are, but I can't tell who in the world you're supposed to be!

**FireMonkey1018: **...I'm going...

**CrimsonSun611: **I'll go with him. Goodbye.

**FireMonkey1018 has signed off.**

**CrimsonSun611 has signed off.  
**

**IchaIcha915: **Say, Naruto...

**Ramenkage810: **What is it, sensei?

**IchaIcha915: **Who was that ScarletWeasel guy?

**YOUTH11: **I was thinking the same thing.

**Ramenkage810: **How should I know? All I know is that he used to know Sasuke, before the Uchiha "incident".

**IchaIcha915:** Then how did he know your name?

**Ramenkage810: **...

* * *

**Kasek:** All of that waiting, just for this... I feel so horrible about this! TT ...okay, so I don't REALLY feel like that, but I'm still sorry... kinda. Anyways, sorry about any OOCness! I don't really have a good feel for the adults' personalities yet (except for Kakashi and Gai; and yes, Itachi is 18, and is therefore an adult). I'll try to update more often from now on! Honestly! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Kasek:** Uh, yeah... hello. I can't really say I'm sorry to have made you wait, or else I would've posted sooner. But with school, writer's block (the bane of all fanfiction writers), and my addiction to other people's fics, I just couldn't think of anything to write. Okay, so I thought of several things to write, but none of them had to do with this fic. And I realized that the guilt would've been overwhelming if I didn't come up with a new chapter for this before I wrote something else. Don't worry, I'll keep writing for this, but I'm going to start on other things, now, too. And now, for something that is the bane of fanfic authors everywhere... the disclaimer!!!

**ANBU Squad:** Kasek does not own the Naruto series in any way, shape, or form. Except some individual copies of the games.

**Kasek:** You know, it's so nice to have people who do the disclaimer for you. Please, enjoy this chapter. Please? It may not be the best thing I've ever written, but I like it. Also, I am pleased to announce that I've hit 150 reviews! Yee-haw!

* * *

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **As always, nobody's on...

**Ramenkage810: **3

**Ramenkage810: **2

**Ramenkage810:** 1

**Avenger723 has signed on.**

**SasukeFan328 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **I'm getting good at that.

**SasukeFan328:** ???

**Avenger723:** Hey, loser, thought I'd find you here. Kakashi told us to tell you to not forget about tomorrow's training session.

**Ramenkage810: **Yeah, yeah, like I'd forget. The mighty Uchiha, you have stooped low indeed to become Sensei's messenger boy.

**SasukeFan328: **Baka! I'm going to kill you!

**Avenger723: **Let it go. Besides, it's not like the loser hasn't already done it several times before.

**Ramenkage810:** Why you...!

**SandLover119 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810:** Oh, uh, hey, Gaara.

**SandLover119: **Hello,Uzumaki.

**SasukeFan328: **What brings you to the _Konoha-nin-only chatroom_ **again**, Gaara?

**SandLover119:** I have come to Konoha as part of the peace talks between Suna and Konoha. Temari and Kankuro suggested I should "surf the web" to help myself obtain a sense of normalcy.

**Ramenkage810:** Well, I guess it's working. I haven't heard anything about any horrible murders recently.

**SasukeFan328: **Naruto!

**SandLover119: **It's alright. To be truthful, Shukaku has been dormant recently, so I haven't killed anybody in over a week.

**Ramenkage810: **T-that's comforting to hear...

**SasukeFan328: **Hey, have you guys looked outside? The full moon just came out from behind the clouds. It's beautiful...

**Ramenkage810: **Full moon? I love full moons! They're the best time of the month to sneak around. It's so cool!

**Avenger723:** The full moon is the worst time of the month for stealth missions. Nights of the new moon are better suited for such tasks.

**Ramenkage810: **Nuh-uh! Sakura, back me up here!

**SasukeFan328:** I hate to admit it (not!), but Sasuke's right, Naruto.

**Ramenkage810: **Gaara, help me out!

**SandLover119:** ...blood...

**Ramenkage810: **?

**SandLover119: **I want... blood...

**Ramenkage810:** Uh-oh...

**SandLover119:**BLOOD!!!

**SandLover119 has been disconnected.**

**SasukeFan328: **Do you think we should go tell someone that Gaara's gone crazy again?

**Ramenkage810: **Are you kidding me? I'm not going out there with a blood-crazed Gaara on the loose! Nuh-uh, I'm staying in here!

**Avenger723: **Have it your way, scaredy-cat. We'll be going now.

**Ramenkage810: **W-wait! I'll go with you guys! Where do we meet up?

**SasukeFan328: **Just go to the Hokage Tower, okay?

**Ramenkage810: **Okay, see ya!

**Avenger723 has signed off.**

**SasukeFan328: has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

Kasek was feeling rather smug with himself as he walked down the streets of Konoha. It may not have been the funniest chapter he's ever written, but he certainly liked it. But, he felt that something was off... he couldn't really remember what, though. As the full moon came from behind the clouds, it suddenly hit him: he had left the ending too open! Well, it was too late now; the chapter had already been posted. He was about to start walking again when he detected a presence behind him. Whirling around, he came face to face with some red-haired maniac. The figure laughed evilly before stating, "I... want... BLOOD!!!!"

* * *

**Kasek:** And that's going to be my 'in-character' excuse as to why I won't be writing this for a while. The real reason: I'm just too lazy. I'll post again when I'm struck by inspiration. Which could be tomorrow, or Christmas time, or possibly never. (Readers: NOOOO!!!!!!) I'm kidding, I'll try to post once a week from now on. Reviews would be appreciated. See ya! 

For those of you who were wondering:

ScarletWeasel69-Itachi

Nansame318-Kisame

YOUTH11-Gai (like you guys couldn't tell...)

FireMonkey1018- Asuma

CrimsonSun611-Kurenai.

I tried to drop subtle hints as to the identities of Kurenai and Asuma, but they weren't enough for most people. Let alone Naruto...

For those of you who might not get it, Shukaku goes crazy on nights of the full moon.

Oh, yes, make sure to visit Konohainn.tk! We need more members for our slowly growing community!


	10. Chapter 10

**Kasek: **Oops... I didn't exactly update when I promised. I was too busy hiding from Gaara. So, you should be seeing a second chapter by the end of this week... and if you're wondering why I'm only updating once a week, I'm just too lazy to work everyday on a new chapter. Well, time for me to stop talking, er, typing. Okay, let's see who's available for disclaimer duty... -takes out Tsunade's ninja info cards- dum, dee dum dum... Ah! I know, let's have Naruto do it!

**Naruto: ** Kasek does not own the series "Naruto", nor any of its associated characters.

**Kasek: **Wow, that sounded oddly intelligent of you. Are you sure you haven't been stealing people's brains?

**Naruto: **YES!!! NOW GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! AND STOP HIDING IN MY KITCHEN CUPBOARD!!!

---

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810**: Nobody's on... again... I swear, they know when I'm coming...

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**SasukeFan923 has signed on.**

**Butterfly51 has signed on.**

**DogsRock77 has signed on.**

**SasukeFan923: ** Good, he signed off this time... for a moment there, I thought we were stuck with him.

**DogsRock77: **Oh, come on, at least he's better than chips-for-brains here. (bark, bark)

**Butterfly51:** (munch) Heeeeey (munch), don't make fun of (munch) me...

**DogsRock77: **See what I mean? He types out his munches!!! (bark, bark)

**SasukeFan923: **Watch what you say about my teammates! They may have their problems, but only _I'm_ allowed to insult them! Besides, you typing out Akamaru's barks is almost as bad...

**Butterfly51:** (munch) What Ino said... (munch)

**DogsRock77: **You got a problem with the way I type? (bark, bark)

**SasukeFan923: **Not really; actually, you don't seem like the type who actually knows how to spell to me...

**DogsRock77: **HEY!!! (BARK!!!) I thought you knew that they don't let people who can't spell become Genin...

**SasukeFan923: **Oh, yeah, I forgot about that...

**TessenGirl823 has signed on.**

**TessenGirl823: **Darn, he's not here, either...

**Butterfly51:** (munch) What's wrong, (munch) Temari?

**TessenGirl823: **It's Shikamaru; Tsunade asked me to go look for him, because he never showed up for a meeting, but I can't find him anywhere... I even asked his parents, but they said they didn't know...

**SasukeFan923: **Oh, that's easy; he's probably on the Academy rooftop, gazing at the clouds.

**TessenGirl823: **I forgot he liked to do that... I'll go check over there, then.

**DogsRock77: **Hey, wait!

**TessenGirl823: **?

**DogsRock77: **I heard Gaara went crazy last week... what happened? (bark, bark?)

**TessenGirl823: **Oh, that... nothing much; he just kinda lost control of himself. You know how he is; he gets cranky if he doesn't get his sleep... which is never. He managed to get a hold of himself, but not before scaring the pants off of some poor civilian.

**DogsRock77: **Haha, that's funny... (bark)

**Butterfly51:** (chokes while laughing)

**SasukeFan923: **Aren't you supposed to be looking for Shikamaru?

**TessenGirl823: **Oh, yeah! See ya!

**TessenGirl823 has signed off.**

**Butterfly51:**Man, (munch), I feel sorry for Shikamaru... (munch, munch)

**SasukeFan923: **Why?

**Butterfly51:** Well, (munch), first, you KNOW Temari is probably going to blast him into the next timezone for making her look for him... (munch, munch)

**DogsRock77: **Ouch. (bark)

**Butterfly51:** And then, (munch), Tsunade's going to kill him for sleeping on the job...

**SasukeFan923: **I see your point...

**FireMonkey1018 has signed on. **

**FireMonkey1018: **Knew I'd find you on this. Come on, we need to go train.

**Butterfly51:** But, (munch), I thought we were taking a break today? (munch, munch)

**FireMonkey1018: **If you come, I'll take you out for all-you-can-eat BBQ tonight...

**Butterfly51: **Well, what are we waiting for?!? Come on, Ino!!!

**Butterfly51 has signed off.**

**SasukeFan923: ** Agh, Choji... he'll do anything for food... see ya, Kiba.

**SasukeFan923 has signed off.**

**FireMonkey1018 has signed off.**

**DogsRock77:** Well, looks like it's just you and me, pal...

**DogsRock77: **(bark, bark)

**DogsRock77: **Yeah, it was rude of her to not say goodbye to you, too, but... hey, why am I typing this?

**CrimsonSun611 has signed on. **

**CrimsonSun611: **Thought you'd be on... come on, break's over.

**DogsRock77: **Fine... everybody else already signed off, anyways... (bark, bark)

**DogsRock77 has signed off.**

**CrimsonSun611 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **Oh... there's STILL nobody on... all of the civilians and shinobi and Konoha, and not ONE is online... I'm going to find out who's plotting against me, and when I do... GAH! I'm typing to myself again...

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

---

**Kasek: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. I don't think it's too long compared to my others, but I don't think it's as short as some of them are... You probably already noticed, but I changed Kiba's and Choji's typing styles. Choji, because he needs to talk, er, type more, and Kiba, because I thought it'd be funny for him to complain about Choji's munches even though he types out Akamaru's barks...

I think I'm starting to overuse the whole "Why am I typing this?" joke, but it's still funny. Maybe it's my signature joke... I guess so, if nobody else has used it. Well, please leave reviews!!!

**Naruto: **Good, now that that's over... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!

**Kasek: **Eep!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kasek:** Wow: over 10,000 hits... I feel special. Well, anyways, I'm always saying how I'm going to update this more... I feel like such a hypocrite... oh, well, quality over quantity, right? Right? Well, both quality AND quantity is good, too... well, hopefully, you'll enjoy this. Alright, who's up for disclaimer duty today... I know! For shameless advertising purposes, I'll have Team Impa from my Naruto/Zelda fic do it.

**Naruto: **Cool! I get to do the disclaimer again! Okay, Kasek does not- (gets shoved)

**Sheik: **Hey! I wanted to do it! Ahem, Kasek does not own- (also gets shoved)

**Naruto: **Hey! You're not even in this fic! (gets shoved again)

**Sheik: **Nyehh! That's _why_ I should do it this time! I'll never get a chance to do it otherwise!

(Naruto and Sheik start brawling)

**Impa: **Hey, hey! Break it up, you two! We're supposed to do it as a team, remember?

**Naruto/Sheik: **Yes, Impa-sensei...

**Impa: **Good, now on three, I want you to-

**Hanabi: **Kasek does not own Naruto. Nor Zelda, for that matter.

**All:** Why'd you have to go and do THAT?!?

**Hanabi: **To be done with this whole affair, of course. The sooner we get done with this, the better.

**Naruto/Sheik: **But...but...

**Kasek: **Alright, let's get going already! On with the show!

* * *

**DogsRock77: **Man, I'm starting to get bored talking to just you guys...

**RedWolf77: **(bark)

**Mushi123: **...

**UH1227: **S-sorry, Kiba... maybe if Naruto were here, things would be more interesting...

**Ramenkage810 has signed on.**

**Ramenkage810: **Finally! I thought that everybody had forgotten that the Internet existed or something...

**DogsRock77: **Well, speak of the devil.

**RedWolf77: **(bark, bark)

**UH1227: **Hello, Naruto.

**Ramenkage810:** Hey, guys. How ya doing? Hey, wait... did you get Akamaru his own screenname?

**DogsRock77: **Yeah, so? What about it?

**Ramenkage810: **Well that's just stupid.

**RedWolf77: **(bark bark bark)

**DogsRock77:** You tell him, Akamaru!

**Ramenkage810:** Tell me what?!? All he did was type, (bark bark bark)!

**DogsRock77: **Hey! Don't you dare talk about my sister that way!

**Ramenkage810: **Hey, wait! All I did was type (bark bark bark)!

**DogsRock77: **That's it! You couldn't just stop with my sister, could you? You just _had_ to bring my mother into this too, huh? Next time I see you, you're dead!

**UH1227: **G-guys...

**Ramenkage810:** Ha! I dare you to try! I'll just beat you into the ground again!

**UH1227: **tghytyghtghyhtgyh

**Mushi123: **You two will stop this pointless arguing immediately! Kiba, you of all people should know that Naruto has no idea what he was saying. Naruto, apologize for... whatever it was you said.

**Ramenkage810:** o-O That's more than I've ever heard, er, seen you say, Shino!

**Mushi123: **Naruto...

**Ramenkage810: **Yeah, yeah... sorry Kiba.

**Mushi123: **Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find Hinata...

**UH1227: **No need. I was walking by and noticed that she had fainted again. I'll see you in a minute.

**UH1227 has signed off.**

**Ramenkage810: **Well, that was convi- convei-

**Mushi123: **Convenient.

**Ramenkage810: **Exactly. Good thing Neji was there.

**Fireworks327 has signed on.**

**Fireworks327: **Hello.

**Ramenkage810: **Uh... hi?

**DogsRock77: **Hiya!

**Mushi123: **Hello.

**Ramenkage810: **Uh... who are you?

**Fireworks327: **Does it really matter? It's not like I know who you are, either.

**DogsRock77: **Well, that's true. It's just that, we're used to knowing who we're talking to.

**Fireworks327: **Well, in a place as large as Konoha, you're bound to meet somebody you don't know.

**Ramenkage810: **Wait... how'd you know we live in Konoha if you don't know who we are?

**Fireworks327: **This is Konoha's private chatroom, of course. Did you forget that?

**Ramenkage810: **Uh...

**DogsRock77: **Sheesh, Naruto, how could you forget about that?

**Ramenkage810: **Eh-hehehe... hey, where's Neji? Didn't he say he was logging on?

**DogsRock77: **Hey, you're right...

**Fireworks327: **Neji? Hyuga Neji?

**DogsRock77: **Yeah, that's right. How do you know him?

**Fireworks327: **We've met.

**RedWolf77: **(bark bark)

**Fireworks327: **Why did you just bark?

**RedWolf77: **(bark bark)

**DogsRock77: **What he said.

**Fireworks327: **Huh? I didn't quite understand what he said...

**Mushi123: **To put it simply, RedWolf is DogsRock's... dog.

**Fireworks327: **Well, that's... interesting.

**WhiteFire18 has signed on.**

**WhiteFire18: **Hanabi... have you been shirking your training again?

**Fireworks327: **N-no, Father. I was merely taking a small break to allow my chakra to recover.

**WhiteFire18: **Hmm... well, break time is over. It's back to training with you. And get your sister while you're at it.

**Fireworks327: **Yes, Father.

**Fireworks327 has logged off.**

**WhiteFire18 has logged off.**

**Ramenkage810:** That was, uh, different.

**RedWolf77: **(bark bark)

**DogsRock77: **You guys said it.

**Mushi123: **It's not polite to talk about someone who's not there.

**Ramenkage810: **Fine, fine. But seriously; where's Neji?

* * *

**Kasek:** I like how this one turned out. My next chapter should be out Thursday, maybe sooner if I feel inspired enough. But I definitely WILL have a chapter out 02/08/07. For those of you who are wondering, there is significance in that date. Also, I think it's about time I took advantage of the fact that there are other chatrooms in the world... after all, the whole "This is the private Konoha chatroom" joke has been used more than once, now. Hmm... maybe I'll have the "Private Chatroom of the Afterlife" or something... oh, well. R&R, people, R&R.

And for those of you who didn't quite pick up on it, it was Hanabi who signed Hinata out, not Neji. And for those of you who don't realize who Hanabi and her father (Hiashi) are, they're Hinata's little sister and father. They've appeared in the English anime, so you have little excuse to not know who they are. I don't mean to insult people who don't know them, but seriously... how can you guys call yourselves Naruto fans?

And I hope I didn't mistype someone's screenname... I triple-checked, but you can never be too sure...


	12. Chapter 12

**Kasek: **I'M SO SORRY!!! I promised that this would be out yesterday, and then I go ahead and not put this up yesterday... I'm definitely trying to be more serious about writing, but it's just not working for me... anyways, I meant to get this up yesterday in honor of the Sandaime Hokage, as it was his birthday. Okay, now for a disclaimer...

**Disc.: **I do not own the manga/anime series "NARUTO", nor any of the affiliated characters. Except my OCs. I own those. But they're not important.

**Kasek:** The horror! THE HORROR! A regular, boring old disclaimer! Wait a sec... I've said that before, haven't I? GAH! I'M TURNING INTO A SENILE OLD THING! And I thought I was too young too die... Anyways, I've decided to try and see what things are like in chatrooms besides the "private Konoha chatroom". And no, I've never actually been in a chatroom, so if you see any mistakes, tell me. A little late into the series for me to be saying that, but oh well... Anyways, I'll have the first sign in of a chapter define which chatroom that they're in from now on. Also, if anyone is offended by how I portray their favorite characters, I apologize. It's all in the name of good fun.

* * *

**Ramenkage810 has signed onto chatroom, "Kage's Lounge".**

**Ramenkage810: **Uh, hey, peoples!

**Sarukage28: **Hello, Ramenkage.

**YellowFlash125: **Hey there!

**Sabakukage329: **I thought this was a protected forum, who let this guy in?

**Konohakage1: **Oops, sorry, my bad. I accidentally undid the password while messing with the settings.

**Konohakage2: **That's the third time this week...

**Ramenkage810: **Oh, I'm not supposed to be here? My bad, I guess I'll go, then.

**Sarukage28: **Oh, you don't have to go. We need some fresh blood around here anyways.

**YellowFlash125: **Sheesh, say it like that, and you'll scare him off, old man.

**Sarukage28: **Who's old!

**YellowFlash125: **You are, old man!

**Sarukage28: **Why, you!

**Konohakage1: **Hey, hey, calm down, Saru. I thought you had accepted that you were old by now...

**Konohakage2: **At least, that's what _you've_ told us.

**Ramenkage810: **They do this often?

**Sabakukage329: **Oh yeah. A _lot_. I swear, I don't even know why I come here anymore...

**YellowFlash125: **It's because you love hanging around with us!

**Sabakukage329: **Oh, yeah, _sure_, that's _exactly_ the reason why. I swear, I'm the only one here who's _not_ from Konoha.

**Ramenkage810: **What's wrong with Konoha?!?

**Sabakukage329: **Oh, absolutely _nothing_. Konoha's the _perfect _example of what every Hidden Village _should _be.

**YellowFlash125: **Darn straight!

**Ramenkage810: **Yeah! Yeah!

**Sabakukage329: **Sheesh, you'd think you two were related or something...

**Ramenkage810: **Nah, that can't be right. I'm an orphan.

**YellowFlash125: **? You're a kid?

**Ramenkage810: **I thought it was obvious... it's not often you find adults on the internet...

**Sarukage28: **You just need to learn where to look... the forums on IchaIchaOnline are packed full of us...

**Ramenkage810: **You guys read Icha Icha? Man, I swear, there are too many pervs in the world...

**Konohakage1: **Hey, hey, don't lump us with him.

**Konohakage2: **Yeah, unlike Old Man Saru, we have our morals.

**YellowFlash125: **Well, except maybe Sabaku-jerk here.

**Sabakukage329: **Hey!

**YellowFlash125: **You used your own _son_ in an experiment. I think that counts as immoral.

**Sabakukage329: **Look who's talking.

**YellowFlash125: **...that was _low_.

**Ramenkage810: **I feel like I don't belong here...

**Sabakukage329: **_Gee_, I wonder _why_.

**Sarukage28: **Don't worry about it, Ramenkage. We all had that feeling when we first joined, too.

**Ramenkage810: **Uh, what exactly _is_ this chatroom, anyways?

**Medikage82 has signed on. **

**Medikage82: **Yo! How's it going?

**Sarukage28: **Hey!

**Konohakage1: **Long time no see.

**Konohakage2: **Likewise.

**Ramenkage810: **Wait, Baa-chan? What are you doing here?

**Medikage82: **BAA-CHAN?!? Why I oughta... wait a sec... what are YOU doing here, brat?

**YellowFlash125: **I'm guessing you guys know each other...

**Ramenkage810: **I repeat: what kind of chatroom is this?

**Medikage82: **Well, you see... these guys are my... poker buddies! Yeah, that's it...

**Ramenkage810: **Yeah, _sure_ they are.

**Sarukage28: **It's true! Besides chat, that's all we really do together...

**Ramenkage810: **Well, okay... well, I've gotta go.

**YellowFlash125: **Come by anytime! The password's "Kage"!

**Sabakukage329: **Oh, _yeah_, nobody would _ever_ guess that _that's_ the password.

**YellowFlash125: **See? It's pure _genius_! I came up with it myself!

**Ramenkage810: **Yeeeaaaaah. I'll be going now. See ya!

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**Medikage82: **Sheesh, how'd that brat even get in here, anyways? Don't tell me Ojii-san was messing with the settings again...

**Konohakage1: **Hehehe... sorry.

**Konohakage2: **You never learn, do you?

**Sabakukage329: **Look, can we get this over with? I'm tired of chatting...

**Medikage82: **Yeah! I still haven't gotten the rest of Ojii-san's fortune!

**Konohakage1: **Oh, please, how many times have gone through this? You'll never get your hands on my money!

**Konohakage2: **Eh... I lost most of _my_ money already to the Yellow Flash here a long time ago... and I've yet to get it back.

**YellowFlash125: **Hehehe... you guys will never beat me! Losing must've been your clan's Kekkei Genkai!

**Sabakukage329: **You know, why do we even bet money? It's not like we can _use_ it or anything...

**Medikage82: **I can!

**YellowFlash125: **Not like you ever actually _win_... hehehe.

**Medikage82: **Hey!

**Sarukage28: **Come, now... all this fuss over poker?

**Medikage82: **YES, ALL THIS FUSS OVER POKER!!!

**Sabakukage329: **Sheesh, _Princess_, we haven't even started yet.

**Medikage82: **You're right! Last one to the poker site has to forfeit!

**Medikage82 has signed off.**

**YellowFlash125: **She can't do that! Can she?

**Sarukage28 has signed off.**

**Sabakukage329 has signed off.**

**YellowFlash125: **Guys?

**Konohakage1: **Guess you're forfeiting...

**Konohakage2: **Hehehe...

**Konohakage1 has signed off.**

**Konohakage2 has signed off.**

**YellowFlash125: **Guys? Alright, this just isn't fair...

**YellowFlash125 has signed off.**

* * *

**Kasek: **Alright, it's a day late, but I loved every minute of writing this! Hope you guys enjoyed this! 

I hope I made it easy enough for you guys to guess who these guys are. If I didn't... either I messed up, or you're an idiot. If it's the former, you guys will tell me. If it's the latter... you'll still blame it on me, so it doesn't matter that much. Hehehe...

Personally, I don't think that the Yondaime Kazekage was that bad of a guy. I mean, come on... just look at his wife! Does she look like the type to marry a complete jerk? I think not!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kasek: **Hey, all! Okay, it's getting kind of old, me saying "I'm sorry" every time I post a chap. But I'll say it anyways: I'm sorry! There, now that that's done… it's been a while since I've had any inspiration for this, but now that I finally had some, here's a new chapter for you! And just to let you know, I had to cast out my morals just to type for one of these characters… you better enjoy this!

P.S. I just FINALLY figured out how to get past these stupid upload errors... I had thought of copy/paste, but MFF doesn't allow that. I should've thought of using IE earlier! Also, if YOU can come up with better names for Zetsu and Hidan... LET ME KNOW!!! I couldn't come up with anything good... TT-TT

Disc: I don't own Naruto. Though I do own this rather popular fanfic. Yay, me!

If you only pay attention to the English version of Naruto, you'll be TOTALLY lost in here...

* * *

**Deep in the darkest corner of the Internet, on a chatroom labeled "Red Dawn"…**

**Shuhan0: **So, then, how does the search fare?

**ScarletWeasel69: **We've located the Kyuubi and made contact with its vessel on multiple occasions.

**Nansame318: **It might just be my imagination, but that kid is stupid. We found him on a chatroom once, and he was perfectly willing to hand out information about his personal life.

**AzureArtist: **Heh, yeah, that's stupid all right, un.

**ScorpionKing: **You never know whom you're going to run into on the Internet.

**TripleThreat: **Can't we #$&! get some other #$&! kind of communication? This #$&! filter is #$&! the #$&! out of me.

**OldManGreed: **Oh, stop whining. It's not like we have telepathy or anything.

**Shuhan0:** Hmm… fascinating idea. I'll have to look into that.

**OldManGreed**: Good! Going to these Internet cafés on a weekly basis is really taking its toll on our budget.

**YinTortoise: **I just got myself a laptop. It wasn't too expensive…

**YangTortoise**: That's because you stole it.

**YinTortoise**: True…

**OldManGreed**: Did you… get yourself… TWO accounts?

**YinTortoise**: Is there a problem?

**YangTortoise**: It's not like it costs money…

**OldManGreed: **… never mind…

**Shuhan0**: Stop changing the subject! What about the rest of you?

**AzureArtist**: Well, it's not like I have to search, un… everyone knows that the Shukaku belongs in a Suna-nin, un. He'll probably be real easy to spot and stuff, un…

**ScorpionKing**: Do you have to do that 'un' thing even when you're typing?

**AzureArtist**: Yes. Un.

**ScorpionKing**: Never mind… as for me, I still don't even have a description of what my Biju even looks like yet, let alone any information on where to find it.

**Shuhan0**: I'll have to get back to you on that one…

**ScorpionKing**: Just don't take too long. I hate being kept waiting.

**Shuhan0**: Ahem, anyone else?

**TripleThreat**: Well, I think mine's a Cloud nin. Not too sure, though.

**AzureArtist**: Wait… did you just get through an _entire_ sentence without triggering the filter?

**TripleThreat**: YOU BETTER #$&! BELIEVE I DID, YOU #$&! HEATHEN!!!

**AzureArtist**: Never mind…

**OldManGreed:** Well, I haven't had any luck finding mine yet…

**Nansame318: **Hey, where's blue hair?

**AzureArtist**: Heh, look in a mirror, un.

**Nansame318**: No, the _other_ one.

**Shuhan0**: About that…

**Ramenkage810 has signed into "Red Dawn".**

**Ramenkage810: **Hiya!

**ScarletWeasel69**: We meet again, Ramenkage.

**Nansame318**: Hey, there!

**AzureArtist**: Hello, un.

**ScorpionKing**: Ah, is this who you were talking about, SW?

**Ramenkage810: **?

**ScarletWeasel69**: Yes, he is.

**Ramenkage810: **You were talking about me?

**AzureArtist**: Yeah, SW rarely goes anywhere else besides this chatroom, un. Talking to anyone besides us goes under his "Things to Remember" list, un.

**ScarletWeasel69**: A-A…

**AzureArtist**: Oh, I'm SO scared.

**TripleThreat**: Why don't you both just SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?

**OldManGreed**: WHY DON'T **_YOU_**?!?!?

**TripleThreat**: Make me, you #$&#$&! zombie!

**OldManGreed has been disconnected. **

**TripleThreat**: #$&#.

**TripleThreat has been disconnected.**

**Ramenkage810: **O-O

**AzureArtist**: Don't worry about them, they always do that.

**Ramenkage810: **But… what exactly did they do?

**ScorpionKing: **You don't want to know.

**Shuhan0: **You all act like a bunch of kids. I'm out of here.

**Shuhan0 has signed off. **

**Nansame318: **But what about BH?

**ScorpionKing**: If BH didn't show up, BH didn't show up. I'm leaving… A-A, don't keep me waiting.

**ScorpionKing has signed off. **

**AzureArtist**: Yeah, yeah… See ya, Ramenkage!

**AzureArtist has signed off. **

**YinTortoise: **We best be going as well… I'm getting hungry.

**YangTortoise: **Goodbye.

**YinTortoise has signed off. **

**YangTortoise has signed off. **

**Nansame318: **Hey, two-face has the right idea. I'm starved! You coming, SW?

**ScarletWeasel69: **I'll be along in a minute…

**Nansame318**: Whatever…

**Nansame318 has signed off. **

**Ramenkage810: **Hey, SW, how do you know my real name, anyways?

**ScarletWeasel69: **Hm? Oh, let's just say that you have quite the reputation in Konoha.

**Ramenkage810: **Oh…

**ScarletWeasel69: **Well, I must be going. Nansame will probably go over the budget with his little snack…

**ScarletWeasel69 has signed off. **

**Ramenkage810: **Man, they all left… why am I typing this?

**GoodBoy has signed on to "Red Dawn". **

**GoodBoy: **Hello? Anybody home?

**Ramenkage810: **Ah, hello.

**GoodBoy: **Hey, why'd they let YOU in and not me? I'm a good boy!

**Ramenkage810: **Um… you're in now, aren't you?

**GoodBoy: **Not in here, silly! Into Akatsuki!

**Ramenkage810: **Wait… you're saying that those guys in here earlier were… members of Akatsuki?

**GoodBoy: **Yep!

**Ramenkage810: **…LOL, you had me going for a second there. Thanks, I needed a laugh. See ya!

**Ramenkage810 has signed off. **

**GoodBoy: **But… but… :sigh:

* * *

**Kasek: **Sheesh, Naruto, how dumb can you get? Anyways, R&R! Tell me about what you liked and didn't like! I had to change my naming system for these guys, seeing as the majority of them don't have B-days yet.

SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!

Let's see... Shuhan0 is Leader(Shuhan is JP for leader, I think; ring is Zero)  
AzureArtist is Deidara (his ring is Blue, position in Akatsuki is Azure Dragon...)  
ScorpionKing is Sasori (Sasoriscorpion, ring is King)  
TripleThreat is Hidan (yeah, like his language didn't make it obvious... name was chosen because... well, it's the best I could do! Ring is Three, position is Three Levels, three scythe blades...)  
Yin/YangTortoise is Zetsu; I could've done better with him. If you've got ideas, let me know. It's never too late to change... after all, this note wasn't here at first.  
OldManGreed is Kakuzu. Fit him better than any ring/position based name.  
GoodBoy... Tobi, of course.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kasek: **ZOMG I'm updating this! It's been more than a year and a half!

I don't think this is as funny as previous chapters, but I think it nice to bring this fic back from the depths for new readers to read.

This chapter, like the last one, takes place in the chat room "Red Dawn". As such, it uses Part II exclusive characters, and may contain spoilers to the future of the manga if you're only familiar with the English version of the anime (the manga is up to the Sasuke and Sai arc, I believe, so there shouldn't be any spoilers except for the identity of future Akatsuki members).

Also, the characters' screennames are different this time around. Everyone's birthdays but Zetsu's has been revealed, and Zetsu, well... everyone seems so darn sure his ring means "Boar" now (it was Tortoise when I wrote the last chapter!), so I have to change that. Apparently, Sasori's no longer means 'king' in addition to 'ball, jewel'... but I'm keeping his.

Lastly, should I up the rating for Hidan's mouth? He is censored and all, but still. I guess it doesn't matter too much- if you know the words, you know the words, and if you don't, you'll come up with some.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**  
Zero919:** Report.

**  
AzureArtist55: **My Jinchuuriki is Kazekage now. Not going to be easy. Un.

**  
ScorpionKing118: **Still no signs of my Jinchuuriki. I've heard of a giant beast attacking coastal villages.. I might go take a look over there.

**  
NorthernBishop815:** Still unsure about my Jinchuuriki's whereabouts.

**  
ThirdRook42: **Bah. Still pretty sure that my Jinchuuriki is some Cloud kunoichi. You haven't ordered us to #$%-

ing move yet. It's been so long!

**  
WhitePaper220:** You all already know the status of my Jinchuuriki- dead.

**  
YinBoar: **Dead and buried. Both of them.

**  
YangBoar: **Well, I wouldn't say 'buried'... hehehe.

**  
SouthShark318: **Eh, mine's some old man who travels from country to country. It's going to be tough locating him.

**  
ScarletWeasel69: **Mine has been travelling with the Sannin Jiraiya for some time.

**  
Zero919: **...Jiraiya, huh...

**  
ScarletWeasel69: **At any rate, I don't forsee them separating any time soon.

**  
Ramenkage810 has signed into "Red Dawn".**

**  
Ramenkage810: **Hiya! Long time no see!

**  
ScarletWeasel69: **....good evening. What brings you here?

**  
Ramenkage810: **Eh, I don't know. Taking a break at an internet cafe before I head back to Konoha. Was looking through a list of chat rooms and I saw this again.

**  
ScarletWeasel69: **Back, you say? Have you been on a trip?

**  
Ramenkage810: **Yeah. I've been training with my pervert of a sensei for the past couple of years, but now I'm finally going home! Good thing, too, I'm getting tired of hanging out with him

**ScarletWeasel69: **...I see. ...how has Sasuke been doing?

**Ramenkage810: **...I'd rather not talk about it. SO, how's everyone else here doing?

**SouthShark318: **You're an odd one, you know that? Hmm.. I guess I'm doing okay. I need some sushi, though, and fast.

**ThirdRook42: **Is sushi all you #$%-ing think about?

**SouthShark318: **No! I'm just hungry right now, is all.

**  
AzureArtist55: **I'm working on my latest piece of art, un. It's gonna be a bang!

**  
ScorpionKing118: **ALL of your so-called pieces of 'art' are 'bangs'.

**AzureArtist55: **My, my, so they are. Un!

**ThirdRook42: **Stop #$%-ing typing that.

**AzureArtist55: **When you stop swearing. Un.

**NorthernBishop815: **Great. That means NEITHER of you will EVER shut up. Just. Great.

**YinBoar: **It certainly looks that way...

**YangBoar: **You never know. Miracles happen.

**ThirdRook42: **....shut up.

**Ramenkage810: **Hey, are you two, like, twins, or something?

**YinBoar: **Or something.

**YangBoar: **I guess you could say that... he _can_ say that, right?

**YinBoar: **....considering we have the same DNA...

**YangBoar: **So he _can_ say that...

**  
GoodBoy1224 has signed into "Red Dawn".**

**GoodBoy1224: **Hello, everyone!

**SouthShark318: **Tobi! Good to see ya :D

**ScarletWeasel69: **.....hn.

**WhitePaper220: **....Tobi. What brings you here?

**GoodBoy1224: **My Good Boy senses were tingling, and I just knew that you guys were on! :D

**ThirdRook42: **Well, #$%. I was hoping to have a nice, civil conversation without Tobi coming along.

**NorthernBishop815: **You? Civil? That's a laugh.

**Ramenkage810: **'Good Boy senses'?

**GoodBoy1224: **Uh-huh! They never fail!

**YinBoar: **...it doesn't hurt that you're sitting next to me.

**GoodBoy1224: **Shhhhh! Don't tell anybody my secret!

**Ramenkage810: **...your secret's safe with us, Tobi...

**GoodBoy1224: **Yays! Thankies :D

**Ramenkage810: **Well, I've got to get going. Need to find my sensei. Pervert's probably at the bathhouse...

**ScarletWeasel69: **Farewell.

**GoodBoy1224: **Bai!

**SouthShark318: **See you around.

**Ramenkage810 has signed off.**

**Zero919: **Well, that's pretty much all for now. Deidara, Sasori, make your move on the Suna Jinchuuriki. Everyone else may continue doing as they please. You are dismissed.

**AzureArtist55: **Yeah, un! Time to show off my latest piece of art!

**ThirdRook42: **Well, #$%. I wanted to be next to go.

**AzureArtist55: **Too bad for you, un!

**AzureArtist55 has signed off.**

**ScorpionKing118: **I suppose I need to go, too. Don't want to keep him waiting.

**ScorpionKing118 has signed off.**

**ScarletWeasel69: **We'll be going as well. Kisame, how about we go to a sushi shop for dinner?

**SouthShark318: **Fine by me!

**ScarletWeasel69 has signed off.**

**SouthShark318 has signed off.**

**NorthernBishop815: **Come. We should go to the Land of Lightning so we can be on standby for whenever we do get put into action.

**NorthernBishop815 has signed off.**

**ThirdRook42: **....fine.

**ThirdRook42 has signed off.**

**YinBoar: **Come on, Tobi. We're leaving.

**GoodBoy1224: **But... but...

**YangBoar: **Or do _you _want to be on the dinner menu?

**GoodBoy1224: **Coming!

**GoodBoy1224 has signed off.**

**YinBoar has signed off.**

**YangBoar has signed off.**

**WhitePaper220: **So... how awfully convenient for the Nine-Tails to just come in and verify that he's a viable target again.

**Zero919: **...it's probably just fate being on our side. Come on.

**Zero919 has signed off.**

**WhitePaper220: **....is it, now? I wonder... I also wonder why I'm typing this to myself. Hmm....

**WhitePaper220 has signed off.**

**--**

**Who's who**

**Zero919**- Pain  
**WhitePaper220**- Konan  
**NorthenBishop815**- Kakuzu  
**ThirdRook42**- Hidan  
**AzureArtist55**- Deidara  
**ScorpionKing118**- Sasori  
**GoodBoy1224**- Tobi  
**YinBoar/YangBoar**- Zetsu  
**SouthShark318- **Kisame

**  
Kasek: **Itachi is the same as before. Kisame's and Hidan's are my faves. Hidan's sounds intelligent (which is oxymoronic for Hidan), while Kisame's, well... you can probably guess. Not that I actually watch that show.

Tell me what you think :D I know it's not my stories, but it's nice to do something different every once in a while.


End file.
